


Fire and Ice

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I am literally incapable of doing any other kind, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Hanzo Hasashi, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top, Trans Scorpion, Trans character topping, feelsy smut, mild temperature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: When fire and ice collide, they often make steam





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm smut, trans Scorpion, trans male top, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex
> 
> Long, long overdue request for 'nsfw subscorp'

“Your fingers are warm.”

“I would hope so,” Hanzo said, barely taking his mouth from Kuai Liang’s chest, breathing out a trail of hot air that turned to steam when it hit Kuai Liang’s cold skin.

Right now he had two fingers inside of the man, hot lube dripping free as it warmed from Hanzo’s heated flesh despite the increasing cold of Kuai Liang’s body. The man himself panted and breathed heavily as Hanzo kept kissing along the man’s chest, neck and face, one hand loosely in Hanzo’s hair and the other clutching the bedsheets underneath of them. When Hanzo’s tongue circled a small and dark nipple, thick ice formed on the spit wet skin and was very quickly melted with another pass of his tongue.

“Are you well?” Hanzo panted, reluctantly prying his mouth away from tempting cold flesh to fret.

“Very,” Kuai Liang groaned, moaning softly as Hanzo’s fingers kept moving, kept stretching him. “You are gentle, as always.”

Hanzo leaned up to instead kiss that sweet mouth instead, swallowing the man’s moans as he kept preparing him for their love making. A soft groan managed to slip out when Kuai Liang’s cold tongue tasted his heated mouth. If there was not a certain sexual flair for their powers clashing in bed before… it was there now and Hanzo would keep that to himself.

“Would you like more?” Hanzo asked softly after they had parted to catch their breath.

“Yes,” Kuai Liang panted.

Hanzo mournfully pulled his fingers out of the tight, clenching body to add more slick to his fingers. First to add some more as his heat undoubtedly did make it a bit too thin for his liking, and then to ease the third finger inside of Kuai Liang, licking at the man’s moaning mouth as the stretch undoubtedly stoked his burning pleasure further. His cock certainly was honest even if the man’s words had all but left him for sounds of pleasure, twitching slightly as Hanzo’s fingers moved and the head exposed and slightly damp from pearls of precum.

“I… must ask…”

“Hmm?” Hanzo hummed, moving to mouth along the man’s neck softly, tasting sweaty and cool flesh. Like salty and frozen treat that Hanzo wanted to lick and nibble on forever.

“I... “ Kuai Liang paused to swear softly in his native tongue, rolling his hips down into Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo paused long enough for the man to get his thoughts together.

“May I use my mouth on you before we start?” Kuai Liang managed when he got his voice back.

“Yes,” Hanzo moaned before stealing the man’s mouth in another heated kiss.

It did not take much prepping after that before Kuai Liang was moaning out that he was ready. Hanzo eased his fingers out and wiped them on the already stained bedsheets before rolling on his back and spreading his thighs for Kuai Liang. The man smirked, insufferably cocky and Hanzo felt his lower abdomen clench in sharp want and need as cool hands pushed his thighs apart a bit more as cold lips kissed along his belly. A shudder escaped Hanzo as the man’s cold breath ghosted over his hot flesh and cold lips and a colder tongue soon followed.

Kuai Liang took his time, kissing along Hanzo’s stomach, lower stomach, along his hips and the V of his hips that lead downwards. There was a brief mouthing at his pubic mound, making him sudder as the cold bit in deep into his flesh, and then the man’s lips were pressing the briefest kiss to him and he was lost. HIs hands found Kuai Liang’s hair and he shuddered violently as the man’s lips and briefest swipes of the tip of his tongue very quickly made him ache for more. When Kuai Liang’s tongue dipped down to lap at his front hole, his fingers tightened.

“There… please…”

So Kuai Liang indulged him, pushing his thighs open more, pressing his tongue flat against his hole in a long and broad lap of his tongue before incessantly jabbing the tip against him. He shuddered and groaned and moaned, rolling his hips against the man’s delightful mouth. After a minute of his frenzied twitching, Kuai Liang dug his fingers into Hanzo’s hips, held him still, and started working his tongue inside and then Hanzo’s back was bowing off the bed as he moaned and writhed. And Kuai Liang’s cold tongue kept working in and out of him, panting and groaning and making Hanzo shudder as his peak was rushed over him.

“Kuai Liang,” Hanzo gritted out.

The man pulled his tongue out, wetly swallowed, and then took his most sensitive spot into his mouth and Hanzo fisted the man’s hair hard as he came, gritting his teeth and rolling his hips against the man’s mouth to ride out his pleasure. All the while, Kuai Liang using his tongue to make the most of it, only stopping when Hanzo hissed from the sensitivity.

“My thanks for the indulgence,” Kuai Liang smirked when he pulled away, rubbing at his wet beard.

Rolling his eyes before smirking, Hanzo nudged at the man’s shoulder, Kuai Liang yielding to his pointed touch and replacing Hanzo’s spot laying back on the floor while Hanzo fetched what they needed next.

“My indulgence or your attempts to draw this out?” Hanzo snarked as he strapped himself up before rejoining the man on the bed, hovering over him.

“You say that like its a bad thing,” Kuai Liang smirked.

Hanzo bent down to kiss the insufferable man lovingly, using one hand to brace his body above Kuai Liang and the other to first nudge Kuai Liang’s thigh up and over his shoulder. Then carefully he took hold of the smooth metal toy, giving it a brief warming beforehand, and pressed forward carefully. Kuai Liang’s hands settled on his biceps, moaning softly as Hanzo pressed in gently, stilled, allowed Kuai Liang to adjust, before pressing in just a bit more. A slow process, but one that gave Hanzo a comforting sense of control and allow him to carefully gauge his love’s reactions.

“Are you well?” Hanzo panted not far from Kuai Liang’s mouth about half way in.

“Very, you are always so gentle and loving with me,” Kuai Liang panted back, leaning up the rest of the way to kiss him to assure him.

Hanzo worked and rocked his hips and gently worked his way to the base, moaning when the metal ground against him. One day they would bother with a more modern toy with a vibrator in the base to really enhance Hanzo’s pleasure. For now though, the visual of pressing into Kuai Liang and the sounds of the man coming undone underneath of him and the feeling of the toy pressing down and grinding against him were more than enough. And when Kuai Liang mewled his name so softly, so sweetly, so needily, Hanzo could really only think of one thing.

They kissed, sloppy and languid and breathing hard, lips scraping against the others and their beards scrubbing against the others. Hanzo’s hands grabbed at Kuai Liang’s hips, fingers digging into the muscle firmly to hold him still as he thrusted and then pulled out a bit and then pressed forward. Starting a rhythm, slow and steady but firm and sure just like Kuai Liang liked, just like what made his lover weak and go soft and needy underneath of him. Hands cupping his face as he feverishly kissed him.

One of Kuai Liang’s cold thumbs brushed against his cheek and it hissed softly from the cold and hot contrast to their skins. They both paused and chuckled breathlessly before diving into kissing again, feeling the clash of cold and hot as they eagerly tasted each other’s mouths, hands rovering wherever they could reach as Hanzo started thrusting with increasing speed and force. Kuai Liang shuddered and let out a short startled moan from the increase in speed before continuing to moan into Hanzo’s mouth as Hanzo kept thrusting into him.

They kept like that for awhile, kissing, thrusting, holding, touching, moaning, grunting, muttering each other’s names in sweet and breathless voices. When they had worked up to the pace, the sound of their skins slapping together joined the noise. Not loud but a seemingly constant stream of noise that made it all to easy to stop thinking and just do. Get lost in the encompassing feeling of passion, lust and love that washed over them as they sought their pleasures in each other.

“Hanzo… I am… close…” Kuai Liang panted against his mouth.

Hanzo was wound up too, close to his own peak. So he adjusted how he was hovering over (almost pressed chest to chest tight enough to feel the other’s fluttering heartbeat) and slipped a hand between their bodies. Carefully he wrapped a hand around the man’s erection, squeezing it just barely just briefly to let Kuai Liang know, before he was thrusting and stroking in tandem, lips still pressing against Kuai Liang’s to steal his sweet breathless moans and taste his cold mouth. And from their, Kuai Liang’s low rumbles and moans became louder, needier, the man rolling his hips down into Hanzo’s thrusts as the man’s legs wrapped around his waist in desperation. 

It was as he felt Kuai Liang twitch against his palm that a whimsical thought crossed his mind briefly before his own peak side swiped him. He grinned into the kiss as he stroked the man off firmer and quicker.

Finish him.

Kuai Liang threw back his head, clutching at him feverishly as he spent in Hanzo’s hand and moaned loudly. And that was all Hanzo needed, rutting into the man quick and hard as his own peak rushed over him and flooded his own body with syrupy and hot pleasure that made him shudder and shake and left him panting and reeling. He came down from his high, letting Kuai Liang go and just collapsing on the man as they panted together.

The first to get his agency back was Kuai Liang, turning his head to kiss at Hanzo’s hot face softly, sweetly. When he had regained more of his breath back, he turned and kissed the man back. Softly. Sweetly. Until Hanzo got presence enough to gently pull away just long enough to pull the toy gently out of Kuai Liang, unhook the harness and toss it short ways away and then pretty much flop on the man for some more much needed hugging and kissing.

“Are you well?” Hanzo asked when they stopped to take breath.

“Mmm, very. You’re always so soft and sweet with me, my treasure,” Kuai Liang sighed happily.

Hanzo smiled happily and went back to kissing his love’s handsome face.


End file.
